


I’ll find you a flower in the middle of a field

by Mirror_Face



Series: Thinking about coping [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Everyone who was dead wasn’t anymore. And, sitting at the edge of her (not dead) body, Fuyuhiko thinks about how little he wants to be there right now.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Series: Thinking about coping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I’ll find you a flower in the middle of a field

The emptiness of his eye socket itched as Fuyuhiko sat in the (mostly) empty room. Wires hanging from the roof’s frame loosely. 

He just wanted to stick his finger in and scratch at the hollow hole sunken into his face. But that would be disgusting (and scary, and probably unsafe), so he didn’t. 

Having a scratched up eyes was different than having no eye at all. It was a lot worse. It was easier to remember. Easier to…

Ah, fuck it, he didn’t have to put his feelings to words. Especially when he wasn’t even talking to anyone.

He went back to looking anywhere but the pod (inside, a beloved friend who may never wake up). With his single eye, the sides of his vision blurry.

He shouldn’t be sulking like a child, he should be helping out his buddies- his fellow survivors- figure out everything. They barely had a plan, only ‘hope they wake up’. A stupid, unbelievable plan that they clung to like it was their will to live. It probably was, that fucking barely-a-plan plan that made Kazuichi work his ass off and kept everyone (despite how composed Sonia, Hajime, and Akane could be) on the edge of their seats.

Everyone was worried, and planning. But he wasn’t helping when he should be (the others said they didn’t mind him not helping out, but that wasn’t an excuse).

But his fucking ass refused to leave the fucking room. The dark, dreary, wire dense room that held the pod and body of Peko Pekoyama.

He didn’t have to be there, he didn’t want to be there, but Fuyuhiko refused to leave her side.

It wasn’t like he needed her (what a terrible thought to think). He could live when she was gone. He had lived when she was dead. Or thought to be dead.

He didn’t have to fucking cling to her like a child. He was fine on his own. He didn’t need to stay there (next to her body). He would be fine if she never woke up! He-!

(Fuyuhiko was a fucking idiot)

Peko had thought that she couldn’t live without him. Well, it seemed Fuyuhiko couldn’t either. 

Even when he thought she was dead, he still clung onto her memory. Onto what she would think. She was his lifeline, and that was the truth.

There was nothing he could do about it.

He would help out later. Maybe tomorrow. Just… later.

And that was what he thought, in the darkness of the dark room.


End file.
